Kung Fu Panda: Genesis
by Stormbird 1-1
Summary: It is true that all of us viewing this category love Kung Fu Panda. What would happen if one of us was sent to that same world. This could be a possibility of what happens. "What if?" fanfic. Rated T to be safe, OC chapter 1
1. Genesis

**Kung Fu Panda: The Genesis Program**

**Disclaimer:** Kung Fu Panda and all of its characters are respectively owned by DreamWorks animation. But all OC characters do belong to me. In short, please don't sue me!

**A/N: **Ok, I simply did this fanfic just to get it out of my head, and also to try and adorn with a genre of this sort. (There aren't many like this in the Kung Fu Panda section). Also, this is my first ever fanfiction and constructive criticism is –or would be- greatly appreciated. As always, Read, and enjoy. Don't forget to review!

BTW, I hope that the OC character's name isn't the name of any _real _person on this site, because it can get really awkward, really fast!

* * *

**Please read before commencing chapter 1**

**EDIT (2/24/2009): **I really should have added this earlier when I started this fanfic, but too late. Anyway, I might as well give you readers this heads-up about chapter 1:

One of the many pitfalls in fanfic stories is the immediate introduction of OC characters and enviornments in the first chapter. This particular complication has a tendency to "ward off" possible readers simply because of its disjointedment and/or unrelatedness to the actual story (this is not always the case, but it is common). Anyway, just to tell you, Chapter 1 is somewhat of a "setting the stage" part for later chapters (the enviornment and characters are fully OC). So, this means that Ch1 is somewhat unrelated to the actual _Kung Fu Panda _storyline, at least until the two different worlds "collide".

If you're interested in reading, go ahead. If not, I don't mind. That decision is up to you. :)

* * *

_**Modern Day, 1535 hours, somewhere on Planet Earth**_

"_Finally, I'm Free! Free at last. It's about time I had a vacation"._

Those were the first words that barged into his head, as he made his way through the front door of his accommodation.

"About time… Finally, Now I can relax…." His reminiscing came to an abrupt halt as he remembered about his to do list for his first night on holiday. "Let's see…. Go check out my e-mail, surf the web, go check out any new updates on the fanfic site, then play the new call of duty game I have. Good plan"

Finishing that, he smirked inwardly at his _fairly_ lazy itinerary for the rest of the night, but what the heck. It is the first night of vacation anyway.

Following his schedule he immediately made his way to his laptop, which happened to be "sitting pretty" on a study desk nearby.

Before he made it there, the phone suddenly rang out. Immediately, not wanting to delay the person on the other side of the line, he picked up the receiver…

"Hello? Anyone there? Hello?" He waited with eager anticipation

"David… Heeeyyyyy man, how're you doing'? Dude, aren't you excited about leavin' school and going somewhere else less monotonous? I swear man, it's going to be freaking

aweso—"

"Whoa, Justin, Just slow down… Jeez, what have I told you, stop trying to squeeze all your info in one breath?" David yapped out, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice

"_Great… Justin HAD to call now. I don't get it. That little runt always seems to call in the wrong place, at the wrong time… Ah, what the heck, at least he's a good friend"._

Stomping out the thought from his mind, he continued onwards.

Definitely, Justin had the "curse" of being interruptive, but at least he did make up for it with his cheery attitude and friendly disposition.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't know that you're that bus-"Justin was cut off again.

"Dude, it's ok. I don't mind that much. So, what brings you to actually call me?" David uttered out, while slowly rubbing his sore temples.

"Well, anyway, Let's just say that me and the guys are heading over to my house to play some Halo 3, and to have some fun."

"Really? Wow, I'd want to come along. 'bout time I left the house for something exciting. Whe- uh… what time are you guys heading out?"

"Let's just say, at around –uh- six o'clock tonight. We could really use you in our 'lil team, even though you are one of our _worst_ players." Justin ended that statement with a snicker.

David ricocheted back with a not so snide remark. "Hah! Very, very funny. I bet you're just about as good as me anyways."

"Ok, back to topic. David, are you planning to come tonight?" Justin inquired

"What do you think? Of course I'll be coming. Just have to do some stuff first. Well, Okay then, I might as well get on and get ready. See ya there."

"Ok dude, bye." With that, the line cut off.

"With that out of the way, let's get down to business." He blurted out loud, speaking to no one in particular.

Finally making his way to the computer, he began what he originally planned to do.

"_Ok David, Any ideas for tonight? Let's see. I'll check my E-mail, and see if there's anythin- wait. Hold on, why not check out if there's anything new on Kung Fu Panda fanfiction". _

"Now that's a great idea" David thought out loud, not really stating anything to anyone, but rather to himself…

With a bright idea popping into his head, he made his way to the kitchen, preparing a decently good hot chocolate, with marshmallows to enjoy while looking around his "beloved" website. Making his way back to the laptop, he settled himself down, made himself comfortable, and typed his favorite address into the URL search of the webpage he was currently on, affectionately known to most as the _Kung fu Panda fanfic sub-section._

* * *

_**Thirty minutes later**_

_Now, that felt really good… _Yes, it was true. He did really find that he let his mind run amok when reading such stories about his favorite characters. You can call it his "closely guarded secret." He didn't mind letting his mind go and reminisce about this, but he definitely didn't want any of his compatriots having knowledge of him having such childish likes. "_What the hell anyway", _David pushed out the distasteful thoughts from his head with the blatant mental statement. He then continued on, doing what he can before he had to leave.

Unsurprisingly though, the multitude of gaming websites that he opened up still sidetracked him. "_It's holiday anyway…" _he thought in response.

During the ferocity of an internet shooting game, he managed to open up a new tab into his E-Mail account. While deleting some useless spam that frequently clogged his inbox, it was only then he noticed a message would have looked like any other, had it not been proclaiming _"if this message has come to you, then take the chance." _His curiosity galvanized, David went ahead and popped the thing open. _If this is a virus, I'm screwed…_

With the message expanding to fit the screen, David took his time to examine what it contained.

* * *

_We are the makers of the GENESIS program. We have created this solely for the enlightenment of those who receive it. Within this program, contains a power so special, and so secretive, that the possibilities that this breathtaking piece of software can do, is practically, limitless. We do not ask for payment, or for thanks, but we merely want the one who gets it to learn and be enlightened from this remarkable and unique experience._

_**TO THE 'SPECIAL' ONE:**__ You have received a truly astonishing program. If you don't really believe our statements about its capabilities (most likely, at first glance you will not), you will find out soon enough IF you actually want to install this on your computer. If not, please pass it on to someone who may agree to open it. If you try and copy it, you will find out that it cannot, as we have configured this program to be unique. If you try and delete it, you will also be unsuccessful. The only choices that you have would be to open it, or to send it to someone else, or to keep it with you. Do not worry about this program. We assure you that this is not a virus, a spambot, or any kind of malicious code. But mark our words. If you agree to open this, you will release yourself to a truly new world of new experiences. But if you do not, please send it out to someone else. The choice is yours, and as we said again, we do not need your money, or your gratitude, but we merely want to give you the best experience possible. Take it or leave it. We have made it for you. Whatever choice you make, we will agree with. As a parting gesture, we will leave you with this little statement: _

"_With Great Power comes Great Responsibility."_

_Good luck, and God Speed_

_Sincerely_

_The Genesis Development team_

* * *

"Wow… Just, wow…" David just couldn't help it and uttered out that statement in amazement. Almost bewildered by the eccentric fervency of the letter (something that E-mails are not known to have), he noticed what looked like a download icon underneath the letter.

"_Nawww… I can't do that… What happens if it's a virus, or some kind of spyware?"_

He agreed with the nagging voice in his head, but somehow, his arms and hands did not.

Absolutely contradicting himself, he clicked on the icon. Upon doing so, an installer program immediately revealed itself on the screen. Strangely enough, though the file itself seemed to be very extensive and large, this unique program only took about a second to install. Immediately, the process vanished with an "installation complete" note and a "ding". The only proof that it worked was a new icon that adorned his already crowded desktop.

Observing the newly made icon, David took a mental note of how it looked like. The icon itself seemed to represent earth, and the solar system. However, there also was what looked like a bridge being built towards it.

"_Perhaps that's a representation of what it can do." _David assumed.

Clicking on the icon twice, the desktop suddenly turned to black, as expected. He observed with baited breath, only to exhale it in relief, as the screen filled in again with the content the program held.

"That's it?!" David uttered, surprise etched in his voice. Though he was expecting something elaborate and unique, the result was quite different. The screen itself displayed quite a simple layout. The background was the color of a solid grey slate, while the foreground was covered with what looked to be "type" in tabs with drop-down arrows to the right of them. The _Times New Roman_ font, which described what each of these tabs did, barely helped embellish the already mundane-looking page.

Tentatively, he waved the cursor over one of the tabs, aptly named "_Subject Title"._ Almost immediately, a popup expanded from the tab, giving information on what this _thing_ was made to do…

…_This particular tab is the base component of the construction of your new "universe", or the pathway to your universe. Basically, you simply need to input the title of the subject you plan to construct, or to" link" up to._

"Ok, that's… interesting." David remarked. It was then he noticed two smaller buttons to the left of the type in bar. One was named "Construct" while the other was named "link". He waved the cursor over that.

_IF you plan to construct - to plan out your world from scratch- you will have to click this icon. In doing so, you will activate all of the other type in bars you see below. This is required so that the most information and specifications can be extracted to design and "make" your world according to the way you want it to be._

_IF you plan to Link, then your situation is much simpler. A link would simply be a "portal" to an already existing scenario, or world. When we mean, "already existing", we denote that it has already been created, either in imagination, or for real. So, all you have to do is to simply type in the name of your desired universe, then go through the smaller number of specification requirements below (most of the type in bars should disappear, because you do not really need a lot of information for a "pre-made" universe)._

Well. Obviously, Kung Fu Panda would definitely be in existence, considering that it came from the hearts and minds of those good folks over in DreamWorks® Animation…

Inserting the name in the title box, and clicking the "link" option, David noted (with immense reprieve) that most of the type in bars below disappeared; only leaving only three icons. The first looked like a timeline, while the second gave the impression of a clock.

The third -quite surprisingly- was the classic "big red button", with the words; "_Press to Generate"_ underneath it.

Moving his cursor to the "timeline", David began to read its associated pop-up.

_The process here is quite simple. You have a timeline highlighting the main events of your story. If you have noticed, there is a slider along the main line. This would obviously be the "time" you would want to drop in. _

Moving his eyes to the timeline itself, he couldn't help but feel amazed at the immense amount of detail it covered. There, chronicled from left to right were the known events of Kung Fu Panda. From the arrival of Master Oogway to the valley of Peace all the way to when Po saved the valley from destruction, everything was covered in a detail not even the movie itself was able to provide.

If David did not know any better, he felt as though this little program _knew_ everything…

He moved the slider just after the point where Po saved the valley. He also noted that the slider showed itself to be about one month after those events.

Moving on to the "clock", another pop-up greeted him…

_Again, this is simple. The clock represents the time of day you would want to be dropped in. After this, go ahead and generate._

"Wait… When do the five wake up? Wait... Nix that thought." David set the clock to about 11:30 AM and moved the cursor over to the "big red button".

"The moment of truth… Ok David, take a breather, don't hyperventilate." He was quite surprised at how serious he took this situation, but again, this was his laptop at stake here.

Leaving his words and thoughts there, he clicked on the icon…

Contrary to what he expected, the entire thing abruptly froze, then bluescreened right in front of his eyes…

"Oh Crud! NO!" David exclaimed out. At that point, the entire screen began to display "fatal system errors", which slowly listed themselves in an extremely cynical fashion.

Obviously, this only made the situation a lot worse. _Damnit! I really shouldn't have done that… I'm so freakin' STUPID! _In a fit of panic, he began trying to abort, pressing practically any key, anything just to get out of it.

_Ctrl, alt, delete… No! It doesn't work_

_ESCAPE… ESCAPE… C'mon!_

Unexpectedly, the screen shut down, leaving a black void in its wake.

"Shit."

To him, the process from that point on went completely native. As David looked on, a glowing white sphere seemed to emanate from the screen itself, only to hover silently over the keys…

"What… on god's green earth is that?!" He uttered out, incredulous at the situation taking place right in front of him.

Shaking, he tentatively extended his hand towards the shimmering object. Oddly enough, he felt no heat radiating from the thing. Slowly and fearfully he closed his hand around it, completely clueless as to why he was doing it.

At that point, the sphere of light suddenly expanded into a glimmering ball of elemental colors, engulfing everything within a two-meter radius.

Within a fraction of a second, David, and his "beloved" laptop –quite literally- ceased to exist. Well, at least that applies to this world only.

However, within that same fraction of a second, that same process which consumed him punched through the thin veil separating two _very different _universes…

* * *

A/N: Yes! This would probably be the first fanfic of this genre! Like I'd say, do enjoy, and tell me what you think. Over and Out!


	2. A day at the Jade Palace

**Genesis Chapter 2: A day at the Palace**

A/N: I also found some dumb-looking errors, which somehow got into the last chapter. (Probably it got messed up as it went through re-formatting). I revised it. So, if you note anything odd, please inform me.

Also, I loved Kippis05's fanfic: "Autumnal Dreamscapes" so, this first scene with Po has some similarities to "Autumnal Dreamscapes" last scene, especially the hand salute! As always, credits for these particular sections go to Kippis05.

Hope you like the work I've been doing. But I'm still juggling with ideas and statements, so please be patient. Meanwhile, read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

_**The Valley of Peace, Central China. Sometime in early spring, 0700 hours local time**_

It always began like this, everyday. As the sun rose among the mountains, just like clockwork, the two figures of a swine and a goose began to move awkwardly. In their hooves (and wings in this case) a large wooden log tied to a support beam painstakingly moved backwards, as the two used their weak limbs to hold it there. Letting go, the log struck a large brass gong, which went off with a resounding _thwang_!

The two were actually situated on a mountaintop overlooking the entire valley. So, as the sound of the gong resonated through the area, it acted like an alarm clock, waking the residents from their slumber. Ever so slowly, the expanse of the small village began to stir, as the miniscule community began to rouse and begin their daily tasks.

However, this was not the case for the residents of the Jade Palace, who were responsible for the protection and peace of the valley itself.

"Good Morning Master!" With almost military precision, the furious five leapt out of their rooms, to cordially greet their master.

Well, almost everything went with precision…

"PANDA… PANDA! PO, WAKE UP!" Master Shifu hollered out, chagrin etched on his face.

Observing the spectacle, Mantis, with his somewhat talkative nature, spoke out just within earshot of Viper and Crane. "Man, Po's gonna get his ass handed to him for sure…"

"Ditto." Crane responded back

Immediately, sounds of ruffling sheets came from the room, ending with Po bursting through the doors, into the hallway. Rather than having his paws behind his back –like the others- Po instead graced everyone around him with a curt _military hand salute_, a gesture which neither the Five or Master Shifu could not "decipher"…

"Good morning, Master Shifu SIR! –Aagh!"

In his haste, Po managed to trip over an uneven floorboard, earning him a nice solid face-plant.

"Oww, Crud…"

The end result was uncontrolled snickering from his comrades. Even Tigress, who was visibly scoffing at the entire spectacle, managed a tight lipped smile. Master Shifu immediately chuckled at Po's ever-so-clumsy behavior and spoke.

"Ok, cut the chatter. My students, considering today is a week-end, I expect all of you to practice your skills until noon. Then, I will give the rest of the day as free-time. Do you understand?"

Elated, the Five and Po respectfully bowed to their master, as he departed from the hallway.

* * *

As they made their way to the training hall, Viper slithered up beside Po and asked him a question.

"Hey Po! I was just wondering… What was that little gesture you did earlier?" Viper said.

"I'm with her on that… What was it?" Monkey affirmed, curious.

"Huh?! What gesture?" Po questioned out.

"You know… this…" Curling her tail around, Viper straightened the tip of her tail and placed it just above her right eye, mimicking the salute Po gave earlier.

"Oh, that one! Uh… I kind of made it up… It looks cool."

Viper looked around at the inquisitive faces observing their conversation. Turning her head around, Tigress simply shrugged and said: "Why are you looking at me?! How should I know?" That effectively silenced the group as they trudged slowly to the training hall.

* * *

It had only been one month since the defeat of Tai Lung, and already, massive changes have affected the valley. If Po's character would be described, it would be fitting to call him the "incarnation" of peace and happiness.

His presence virtually changed the way daily life was lived, both in the Jade Palace and the village below. In the first five days, celebrations were held to commemorate his victory over Tai Lung. Everyone "down there" was proud that a simpleton like Po was able to accomplish such an incredible feat.

It was true. What Po did exceeded all of his greatest dreams. Yet, he still remained the humble and caring panda that he had always been.

The drastic transformations did not just end at the village. Rather, it also affected the confines of the Jade Palace overlooking the valley itself. Before Po, the palace was almost a somber place to live in. The constant training, the façade of seriousness that everyone displayed contributed to a dense and almost militaristic atmosphere. To Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Tigress, a mistake was practically unacceptable.

With Po however, all of that seemed to melt away. Master Shifu practically tore away his cold and stoic disposition to the others, and became a warm and kind-hearted fellow, almost like the late Master Oogway. He still kept his strict personality when it came to training, but other than that, he was willing to share the daily laughs and burdens that the five constantly experienced.

The Furious Five, who at first openly resented his presence, now embraced the fact that he was here. Po –as it turned out- become one of their best additions, increasing the potency and effectiveness to the already amazing group. To Po himself, the Five considering him not only as an equal, but also as a good friend and comrade was one of the greatest moments of his life. Oddly enough, he still saw them as his ultimate idols (as much as they wanted him not to)

Yes, everything was good. That's how it can be simply described.

* * *

_**The Jade Palace training hall, 1100 hours local time**_

"_Hityat!" _The training hall echoed with that one word, as the five and the Dragon Warrior were pent up in their training regimen.

Each warrior was training in his or her favorite training equipment. On the so-called "Field of fiery death", Master Viper was gracefully parrying and dodging the tongues of flame that spurted out of the pockmarked surface. Above her position, Master Monkey skillfully leaped from each of the "Seven Talon Rings", using his limbs and tail as pivot points to move across. Nearby, Master Crane was perched atop the Jade Tortoise. Palace servants manning stationary crossbows on either side of the room fired their arrows, taking care to aim _directly_ at him. The arrows would have maimed or killed an untrained person, but his wings easily deflected them. Behind him, Master Mantis was sparring within the "Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors", his miniscule form ricocheting from warrior to warrior as he attacked. Last of the five was Master Tigress, who was evading each of the "Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion". A strong and well placed punch from her fist shattered one of the clubs, its shards flying across the side of the hall.

Lastly, at the corner of the room, there was Po. Currently, he was sparring with the ever-so-faithful Adversary…

"Oh, you're gonna get it good today!"

"You're going DOWN!"

"I swear. I'm gonna kick your ass this time!"

Unsurprisingly, Po was talking more than he was sparring, strafing around the inanimate object as though to confuse it. His constant banter actually distracted the others, who stopped their intense training and turned their heads to observe the ridiculous scene.

"Hey Po! You know you aren't gonna get anywhere with _that_!" Mantis bellowed out, shaking his head in the process.

Beside him, Crane had his face in his talons, somewhat humiliated at Po's ludicrous antics while Monkey simply had his arms crossed, a displeased expression on his features.

Viper however, was the only one who seemed positive about this situation. "Ok Po, you've done the verbal attacks. C'mon champ, unleash fury on that thing!" she stated with a smile gracing her face.

"Uh- Ok…Ok I wil-"

Tigress, frustrated at this _waste_ of time cursed out in exasperation, cutting Po off mid-sentence.

"GODS! C'MON! , JUST HIT IT ALREADY!"

Subdued, he commenced. Using an attack technique he learned, Po sideswiped the Adversary, making it lose its balance. Immediately, he punted it upwards with a strong upper kick. With surprising agility, Po leapt up and gave the dummy a good jab, sending the thing through the thin wooden wall behind it.

Upon landing, Po exhaled triumphantly and turned to his wide-eyed comrades. "How's that for a chang-AGH!"

Unbeknownst to him, the Adversary just happened to ricochet off the outer wall adjacent to the building. With its rubber-ball like characteristics, the Adversary boomeranged back through the wall, walloping the unaware panda off his feet and into the obstacle course.

It just happened so that Master Shifu walked in at that particular moment, to take in the scene.

Dumbfounded, the five immediately moved to shut off the training equipment, only to be stopped by a command from Master Shifu. Tigress watched on, somewhat intrigued by the situation. Crane, Mantis and Monkey cringed, while Viper closed her eyes in dismay. In fact, all of them were expecting the "obvious" result; a somewhat mangled panda at the far end of the course. This was obviously reminiscent of the first day when Po got himself tangled up in this same situation.

That was when the similarities ended.

Almost immediately, as though with instinct, Po's defensive impulses kicked in. Though he was still howling at how badly_ screwed_ he would get after this event, he instinctively began to defend and attack. Lessons learned from the one month of actual training and a lifetime of having an encyclopedic knowledge of Kung-Fu was abruptly put into good use.

The aftermath was definitively contrary to what the five _or _Shifu expected.

Almost immediately, Po regained his balance on the Spinning Dragons, as the seven spiked clubs lowered from their stowing position on the ceiling.

With a collective gasp from the "audience", Po shattered one of the swinging clubs with his right fist, while dodging another one by flipping out of its way.

"JEEZUS! That was freakin' close… WHOAH!

Considering that the "Spinning Dragons" were in the shape of a Helix, the ever-changing spin abruptly catapulted Po off and threw him into the Jade tortoise. Using his momentum, he was able to keep from pinballing through its interior, and slingshot himself out of the tortoise, flipping it in the process.

The next thing he knew, Po found himself in the middle of the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. As if to make things worse, his landing spun one of the many rotating arms. Immediately, this caused a chain reaction which brought about the induced gyration of _all_ of the arms.

Immediately, Po was assaulted from every side by the spiked appendages. Though some got through and gave him a good whack, Po was amazingly able to fend off most of the attacks. Even the particular limb which struck his "tenders" on the first day, missed completely.

It was a true and genuine shock for the Furious Five and Master Shifu, who never contemplated that this panda would be so skilled in such a short time.

Fighting his way out of the death trap which were the wooden warriors, a stray arm suddenly caught him square in the back, sending him directly into the most unpredictable part of the obstacle course; The Field of Fiery death.

"Oh… SHIT!" Po exclaimed, realizing his damned predicament.

Instantaneously, geysers of flame suddenly shot out of the holes evenly dotting the hazardous surface. Not wanting to get singed like his previous encounter with this particularly nasty piece of training equipment, Po barreled forward. Almost immediately, a spurt of flame blasted the underside of his foot, causing him to yelp and jump upwards. Moving back to the stretch of solid ground dividing the wooden warriors from the field of flames, Po contemplated his next move. Oddly enough, with his adrenaline-fueled mind, he only thought about getting to the other side, never thinking about pulling out.

* * *

At the side of the hall, the only one who was able to shake the trance away was Monkey. He began to notice that Po was not making a move at all. Turning to his friends beside him, he whispered out to anyone who was listening.

"Guys, he's not moving. You think he's done?"

"I don't know… I really don't know." Master Shifu uttered, his eyes fixated on the panda. Monkey was about to call out himself, but his thoughts were stifled when Po jumped in.

* * *

Practically everything became clear to him as he thought about this obstacle. Po had always wondered how the five or Master Shifu were able to practice their forms on this without getting singed. Most likely, the answer was training, but there was also another factor. For years, he had always thought that Kung-Fu gave them some kind of a sixth sense; a sense that gave them the ability to predict danger before it actually hit.

_Well, they have been training for their entire lives… _Po considered. _But how about me?!_

Peering over the field, a blast of hot air hit his chin. He pulled his head back. A second later, flame took its place. Suddenly, an idea hit him. That was when he jumped back in.

Mouths agape, everyone watched on as Po weaved through the flames. Po found out that a gust of air warned the approach of flames, as oxygen within the tubes was either consumed or pushed out by the approaching inferno. With a last and somewhat stylish move, Po leapt forward, somersaulting over the last bank of flames. He landed on the other side, triumphantly pumping his fists upwards, each being punctuated with a loud "YES!"

That changed completely as the adrenaline wore off…

"YES… Aww MAN! This bites!" Po groaned as he felt his muscles burn from the buildup of lactic acid. His legs gave way, resulting in him falling on his back with a muffled thud.

"Damnit! I hate this obstacle course… I'm hungry."

Everyone shook of the stupor that befallen them and rushed over to him, wide grins plastered on their faces.

With Crane and Monkey helping him up, Viper was the first to speak.

"Po, that… Was INCREDIBLE!" Viper squealed. "How did you manage to do that?!"

"I have to hand it to you buddy. That was Epic." Crane affirmed

"Don't mention it."

"No, really. I mean that was-"

"Ever." Po said in a low voice. Crane's eyes widened in surprise, until… "Naww, I was just playin' with you!" Po gave the bird a nice slap to the back, knocking out the air out of him. That caused a good chuckle among the group.

Monkey was next. "Po, that was really, really good." His thought pattern was suddenly disrupted as Mantis interjected.

"Good?! Did you see the way he dealt with the wooden warriors? That was awesome!"

"C'mon… Stop flattering me. I really don't deserve it. My moves are still… just crap compared to you guys."

"Hey, Hey Po… Don't be so hard on yourself." Mantis replied. "Seriously though, what happened back there was _beyond_ worthy of receiving commendation."

"I have to agree with Mantis." Crane chimed in. "For once, he's actually right!"

"Hey… What's that supposed to mean?! Are you stating that I'm dumb?"

"I was just sayin-"

"Pop your air-brakes, BIRD…That stuff ain't funny."

Everyone shared a hearty laugh, at the expense of Mantis, of course. This only stopped when Tigress made her move.

She walked towards him with a smile on her face, put her paw on his left shoulder and patted it in congratulations.

"Good job panda, or if I should say… Po. Also, I like the way you hit that swinging club." With that, she let go and receded to the back of the group.

With half-lidded eyes, and a satisfied sigh, he thought about what she said. _Wow… That was beautiful! She just congratulated me… Wait. Did she just call me by my real name?! YES!_

Master Shifu immediately cut in with a congratulatory remark. "You have done well, panda. I am impressed."

"Thanks, master." Po replied.

Unexpectedly, his large stomach rumbled, reminding everyone that it was time for lunch.

"So what do you say guys... Should I cook?" Po remarked, wanting everyone's opinion.

"I have a better idea" Tigress added. "Why don't we go down to the village and eat there?"

"I agree… I don't mean to sound like I'm over-congratulating here, but this deserves a celebration." Master Shifu remarked.

"Nice… So, any suggestions?" Po asserted.

"How about your dad's noodle shop? That's a great place." Viper suggested.

Silently, everyone agreed as they moved towards the exit door.

* * *

_**The Thousand Steps, 1115 hours local time**_

It was definitely a long walk down to the village. At least, that's what it seemed to be for Po.

With Master Shifu leading the group, everyone was simply having a good session of socializing. Nearby, Mantis and Monkey were having a mild verbal debate. From what he could hear, they seemed to be arguing about who had better culinary skills. Their topic, was himself and his goose father, Mr. Ping.

Just in front of him, Tigress, Viper and Crane seemed to be having a good conversation with Master Shifu. Somehow, he had a hunch that they were talking about his combat performance earlier in the day.

As expected, He was the last person, partly because he was slow, and partly because he wanted to reminisce about the events that happened earlier, and about what Tigress said to him.

Unfortunately though, Po's thought process was abruptly halted as his vision blanked out. For a second, a pure white flash suddenly encompassed the entire area. Even though they did not know it, the epicenter occurred about two kilometers away from the village itself. Though it lasted for such a short period of time, it was long enough for everyone to notice it.

As his vision (and everyone else's in this case) cleared, Po called out to his comrades.

"Whoa! What was that?!" As he observed, his teammates were looking around, confused expressions registering on their faces.

Immediately, Master Shifu took matters to his own hands. "Students, let's move. Check the village, and see if anyone is harmed!"

Silently responding, everyone dashed forward, wondering about what caused that _strange_ event to occur.

Little did they know that the flash was the appearance of something unique, a being that this world has never seen before.

A being, who goes by the name of _David._

* * *

**A/N: **Man, I just realized how difficult it is to get the motivation to do or finish a chapter. I always wondered why stories here take a long time to finish (no offense to anyone). Now I understand why…

Chapter 2's ending has been re-structured to the best I can do. Thanks to the user Telracs 1994


End file.
